


The Story of Us

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Parties, Sexual Content, Teenage Shenanigans, no Voldemort AU, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Graduation is on top of them, and Hermione has several decisions to make. As the year draws to a close, a night of party games and a copious amount of booze, Hermione gets much more than she bargained for.





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).

> Written for Frumpologist's birthday, which is actually Wednesday, but I've never been a patient person. This oneshot is nine thousand words long, and I could write another nine thousand words about how great you are to have in my life. In two years, you've gone from being a best fandom friend to a best friend, and I love you to death. Even if one of us ever leaves fanfiction, trust that I will still follow you.
> 
> Thank you for always being here for me. You're my number one. Have the best week!
> 
> The only warning I can think of is that Theo and Hermione almost make decisions while drunk, but then don't So, there are no issues of consent. (I want that to be clear before you get to the scene.)
> 
> My endless thanks to mcal for beta reading and dreamsofdramione for pre-reading, and reassuring me of publishing.

* * *

Hermione missed fall.

She missed the leaves slowly turning colours, fluttering all around her on the walk to Hogsmeade on the weekend. She missed the way they crunched under her feet as laughter enveloped her when she awkwardly stepped out of her way to crush one under her shoe.

The thing was, Hermione wasn't being fully honest with _why_ she missed fall. She'd thought about it extensively, which only made it worse, but it couldn't be helped.

Sure, fall meant Halloween, jack-o-lanterns, and Peeves running rampant around the castle as he played pranks. And those were all things that Hermione loved, though she could do without the last one, but she was avoiding the real reason.

The real reason that the crispness of Spring, the lush green of the grass, and the warmness of the Great Lake—she certainly didn't know of the temperature because she'd jumped in, _definitely not_—made her angry was due to a boy.

Spring, teetering precariously on the edge of Summer, meant that graduation was nearing.

She'd done little but relive her best moments in Hogwarts over the last two weeks since the stray thought had assaulted her at the end of a planning session for the Heads. "_We won't be doing this for much longer." Theo had drawled. "It's a shame. We had a good run, Granger."_

A good run, indicating that it was coming to an end, and somehow, it loomed over her as she took her NEWTs. Even studying had not been enough to distract her.

She could remember exactly what she'd said in return. "_We ought to get to work on our letters for the next Heads soon."_

"_Come on, feel the nostalgia for a second."_

She'd stormed out of the library, leaving Theo befuddled in her wake. He'd sought her out at dinner, stealing Ron's seat without batting an eye. No one else had minded either. He'd been accosting Hermione at meals for years by then. She didn't have anything to say to him about her sudden mood shift.

Ginny had given her a knowing look, filled with sympathy.

If it were Fall, that would mean she and Theo had months and _months_ left to spend as Head Boy and Head Girl. Months to be filled with good memories—and one bad one where she had pranked him with Malfoy—as they patrolled the castle at night. Months still of going to Hogsmeade as they always did, attached at the hip as they always were.

Because if anyone asked Hermione Granger and Theo Nott were best friends, had been since a fateful train ride as first years. _Fucking mental,_ an eleven year old Ron Weasley had said before being gifted detention from Professor McGonagall. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, they had been the punch line of several jokes, most of them not worth the parchment they'd been scribbled on.

Thing was—and there were several things Hermione could say—noticing Theo as more than her best friend had been a mistake the second it'd crossed her mind that he'd really grown up over the summer before sixth year.

It was _dangerous_ to admire how broad shouldered he was, how veins stood out from his forearms when he rolled up his sleeves in Potions.

Everyone had always joked that they were going to end up together; Hermione and Theo refuting that logic all the while.

She supposed that he'd been twelve when Theo said that it was gross, that she was his like his little sister—_I'm older; yes, but I'm taller—_but Hermione knew that her feelings were entirely one-sided.

Crushing a leaf beneath her feet as she watched Gryffindor fly around the field for one of the _last _times, a muted curse escaped her.

She missed fall, but she missed Theo even more, and she hadn't even lost him yet.

* * *

"We should throw a party." Theo said, leaned against the back of the sofa as she exited her bedroom.

Her robes were pressed neatly, and she'd smoothed her hair. She looked the opposite of the way she felt as her stomach rolled over on itself. Several seconds passed before she thought to reply to him. "Do whatever you want. I won't be there." Hermione muttered, grabbing her book back out of the recliner before sweeping out of their common room.

That was just one of the other things bothering her. She'd had Theo close by for seven years, and just footsteps away for the last year. After graduation, they're not going to see eachother everyday. Why would they? She'd be wrapped up in an internship in France for six months, and he planned to work with Malfoy for a bit, likely travelling the continent.

There was a worried look that flashed across his features as he rushed after her. "Wait, Hermione!"

She turned the corner, and found herself surrounded by her peers. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her—one of his steps equalled two of hers—and when he did, his fingers wrapped around her elbow. He was cold to the touch and she pulled away. "You're freezing."

"You always say that."

"I'm always right." Hermione shot back, hurrying to get away from him. "Theo, I need to meet Ron and Harry before Potions. If you want to throw a party, I don't care."

Never one to take no for an answer, Theo looped an arm through hers and dragged her into the alcove they passed. "What's wrong?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Nothing is wrong. I just don't want to go to a party. Forgive me if I just want peace and quiet."

A dark brow arched. "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Believe whatever you want!" Hermione moved to pull away, to put as much space between the two of them as she could, but hands settled on her shoulders.

"Hey," he coaxed gently. "Look at me. I know you better than to believe this is just because you don't want to go to a party. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He clicked his tongue. "Alright, not the answer I was hoping for, but it is the one I was expecting. Come on, you've been acting strange since our last Head meeting. You've been avoiding me too."

Her cheeks coloured.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

She had hoped. Hermione swallowed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If something is bothering you—"

"I just don't want to go to a fucking party, Theo!" She snapped, her voice much louder than she had intended for it to be. "Leave it alone." She pulled away from him, slipping out of the alcove as his fingers brushed against her robes.

* * *

She really, _really _needed to get herself together. It was enough that Theo had noticed, but when Ron mentioned that she'd been acting strange for a few weeks, Hermione knew that it was obvious. Ginny attempted to steal a few words with her after dinner, but she'd gotten away before anyone could say something to her.

It wasn't just the fact that she was two weeks away from not seeing him everyday. Hermione _knew_ that was a ridiculous thought, but she had to admit it was a large part of it.

Attending Hogwarts was everything she could have wanted, and it was comfortable. It wasn't without its faults, but she knew how to wake up each day, attend classes, study for NEWTs. Leaving was stepping into the great wide open, and no five-year-plan she'd made could soothe her anxiety.

She'd tried.

There was a five-year-plan, meticulously written and bound, sitting on her nightstand. It was the fourth version. There was a ten-year-plan tucked away in her trunk. Neither of them did anything to instill confidence in her.

Brilliant, all of her professors spoke highly of her. Even Professor Snape, though his compliments were typically combined with a subtle insult. Books and cleverness would take her quite far if she allowed it, but her bottled anxieties were threatening to hold her back.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do about that. The only thing to _do_, she supposed, was to push through it. Even if it left her with frayed nerves, that when rubbed together…

"Hey!" Theo called, and footsteps hastily pressed into the stone as he caught up to her. "What the fuck?" He was out of breath, his chest quickly rising and falling as he glared at her.

Her stomach dropped as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're supposed to be on the other side of the castle. You know there's kids snogging in the Astronomy Tower right now, and—"

"Hermione," he ground out, "I really don't give a fuck what those kids are doing right now. I'm supposed to be with _you_. We always patrol together." For once, and it signalled just how angry he was, Theo didn't mention that they always patrol together due to a crude prank in fourth year.

Shifting her weight, Hermione shoved her hands in her pocket. "Just wanted to be alone is all."

Theo nodded, disbelief etched across his face. His eyebrows shot up as he towered over her. "For someone who's been getting Potter and Weasley out of binds for so long, you're a shite liar." The silence was tense. "You know, I'm starting to think that whatever's wrong, it's my fault. You've been avoiding me, and you refuse to talk to me."

Her heart slammed into her ribcage. "Theo, no," she whispered. "Nothing is your fault—"

"Yeah?" He challenged, eyes darkening in the dimly lit corridor. "Because from where I'm standing, it feels like I've done something, but you won't even talk to me about it. I know it's not because of some fucking party, Hermione. It's something bigger than that."

Bottling her emotions had gotten her nowhere, and before she could stop herself, Hermione blurted, "I don't want the term to end!"

Theo stared at her blankly. "Pardon?"

"I've been thinking about it." She muttered, staring at her feet as she struggled to find the words. "I'm nervous for what comes after graduation. Everyone is so excited to leave Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are talking about moving in together. Ron's going to Romania, and I know he'll be back for Auror training, but—. I don't—I don't know what comes after this, Theo."

He shuffled closer to her, the toes of his boots bumping against her trainers. His fingers were warm, she noticed, as he tilted her chin up. "You're going to be brilliant, Hermione. That's what comes next. You're going to intern in France, remember? That non-profit?"

She swallowed. "I don't know if I want to do that anymore."

There it was, the one thing that ranked higher than losing Theo, and she'd just admitted it to someone for the first time. She hadn't even admitted it to herself.

"God, saying it out loud makes it feel so much more real." Hermione whispered. "Everyone has a plan, and I'm supposed to have a plan. I'm supposed to know what I'm doing, and I have no idea what I want to do."

He guided her toward a stone bench by laying a hand on her shoulder. He sat next to her, his knee bumping hers. "Hermione—"

She didn't let him say anything before she was babbling again. "And then there's you."

Theo's knee stopped bumping up and down, his lips flattening into a thin line. "Me?" He echoed, turning toward her. Dragging one leg onto the bench, he faced her, and she couldn't stand to see the way his face crumpled.

"It's not that you've done anything wrong." Hermione said quickly. "It's just that pretty soon I won't be able to see you everyday, or anyone else everyday. I'll be in a completely different country."

"_Hermione_," her name left him in a rush, barely an exhale as his voice was ragged. "We might not see eachother everyday anymore, but I'm still going to be thinking of you. How long has this been bothering you?"

She laced her fingers together, crushing her sweaty palms together, and Theo pried them apart. Threading his fingers through hers without hesitation, she wished her heart wasn't rattling around in her chest as it was. "Whenever you said this was the last meeting we would have as Heads, that made it all real to me. Of course I knew that the year was ending, but I didn't really _know_. Does that make sense, or do I sound like a fucking fool?"

"Makes sense," he replied. "Look, I can't make you feel better about this. I wish I could, but it's just nerves, love. You're going to get through it. And," he paused, "if you decide to not go to France, you certainly won't hear me complaining."

There was a voice in the back of her head, traitorous and low, urging her not to go. She was already on the fence about it as a whole, and if she didn't go, she'd see Theo more. However, Hermione was rational. If she intended to link the non-profit's work back into the Ministry—if she could get the right person to listen to her—a boy wasn't a good enough reason to stay.

Especially one who only saw her platonically.

_No, _Hermione scolded herself, _even if he did see you romantically, that's still no reason to stay when you want to incite change._

"And if I go?" Hermione asked quietly.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles, back and forth, and she leaned into him. Theo rested his chin on the top of her head, and she could feel him swallow. "We'll talk on the Floo. International is expensive, but hey, I'm fucking rich."

Stifling a giggle, she swatted his chest. "Be serious."

"You must realise that you can't get rid of me that easily. Draco and I won't be travelling until August, so that's a month right there where I can grab a portkey. I could help you move?" Theo took a breath, and she turned her head up. His eyes were soberingly dark, and his thumb was still tracing the path of her knuckles. "Maybe I could stay for a while to help you get settled?"

A chill danced along her spine as she took those words in. "You'd be willing to do that?"

"Of course I would."

It was more than she could have hoped for, considering she'd packaged the future as some sort of hellscape where she was completely alone. "I'd like that."

Theo pulled her into a hug, crushed her to his chest really, and Hermione buried her face in the curve of his neck. He rubbed her back, slow, even circles that could put her to sleep if she stayed there long enough. "We have two weeks left here. We ought to make the most of them."

She nodded, but there was still _something_ in her chest that felt oddly broken.

* * *

"You need to make a move." Parkinson is annoying on her best days, but on the worst of them, like today, she attempted to be friendly.

Hermione still didn't understand where that had happened over the course of seven years, but eventually most of Theo's housemates had warmed to her.

Hermione drew a line through her sentence as she wrote by mistake, her head snapping up to find Pansy sitting in front of her table. "I think you have the wrong side of the library. The section used for snogging is over there." Hermione muttered as she reached to perform a cleaning charm.

Pansy blew a hard breath out, her bangs flying upward. "It's cute that you even know where that is."

Hermione rested her elbows on the table. "I've had the unfortunate pleasure of discovering you and Malfoy more than once. Disgusting, by the way. Find a broom cupboard."

"Did that." Pansy snarked, pulling a chair out before throwing herself into it. "Not as fun. I'm keen on exhibitionism."

She gagged. "I'm keen on you keeping those details to yourself," Hermione said, dipping her quill in the ink again.

The witch in front of her snatched the quill from her hands, ink dribbling across the table. "And I'm keen on you making a move on Theo before I lose my fucking mind."

Her mouth fell open, and Hermione struggled to find something, _anything _to say.

"Granger," Pansy sighed. "There's a week left of school. Don't you want to know you've at least taken your shot?" While Hermione had expected to find pity in Pansy's tone, she didn't. All she found was genuine concern.

Her first thought, however, was that if Pansy knew, then Draco knew. If Draco knew, he'd never been able to keep a secret from Theo in his life. "Please tell me you haven't told Malfoy about this."

"I don't have to. It's pretty fucking obvious that you and Theo have been in love with each other since first year."

Hermione tugged at her tie. "We were eleven. That's ridiculous."

Twisting the quill, Pansy shook her head. "Look, we've never seen eye to eye, and I think you're annoying at times, but you're making a huge mistake if you don't tell him."

"I'd rather wonder than ruin our friendship." Hermione could hear her voice shake, and she knew she'd failed at speaking with an air of finality. "Thank you for trying to help, but I didn't ask you for it."

Pansy groaned, digging her fingers into her hair. "This is a mistake, and I'm going to stand by that."

Nodding, Hermione gathered her things and stood. "You do that. I'm going to finish this elsewhere."

* * *

Four days.

There were only four days left in the term. With NEWTs completed, and no coursework to get a head start on for the next term, Hermione found herself with an abundance of free time. It was easy to stay busy.

Ron needed help with his application for entering the Aurors. Harry did too, and it was easy to do it all at once. Eventually though, she ran out of things to do, and her 'problem' reared its ugly head again.

Ginny milled beside her as the boys packed up their quidditch gear. "Hermione?"

She gave a slight dip of her head to indicate that she'd heard Ginny at all.

"Are you going to tell Theo?"

Hermione glared at her.

She swallowed. "That answers that then. It's none of my business, I know, but—"

"If it's none of your business, maybe you should stay out of it." Hermione replied, softening slightly. "I know you mean well, but I'm not going to to march up to Theo and profess my feelings for him. Or, whatever it is that you and Parkinson want me to do."

Ginny shifted her weight, and slid her hands into her pockets. "I want you to be happy, that's all. I think you should bring a date to the party."

While she'd agreed, however tentative it might have been, to go to the party, _that_ thought hadn't crossed her mind once. "What?"

The sun glinted against Ginny's hair, catching the lighter shades as she pulled it back. "Michael Corner is interested, and there's only a few days left… Maybe it would be a bit of fun before you leave? Nothing serious," she hurried to add.

"Michael?" Hermione repeated. "I don't want to date anyone casually, Ginny. I'll be in France next week."

"Not even casual then." Ginny insisted. "Just a fun night is all. You deserve it, and he's fit enough."

_Not nearly as fit as—_

Hermione stopped the thought dead in its track as she nodded. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Before she had time to consider it, and inevitably talk herself out of it, the choice was out of her hands.

Hermione waited patiently for Madam Pince to finish up with the student in front of her, while averting her eyes as she was made privy to a conversation of multiple late book charges, and a case of two missing tombs that equalled two galleons. Suffice to say, it wasn't a conversation Hermione wanted to be dragged into.

Luckily, Madam Pince beckoned her forward with a curl of two fingers, and pointed to a clear space of the desk. "Leave your books there, Miss Granger. I'll take care of it."

Issuing a quiet thanks, Hermione hurried out of the library. Bugger, she was due to meet Theo any second and she was already late.

She collided with someone, bumping directly into their chest as she turned a corner. "Oh, God," Hermione groaned as she fell. Her head connected with the floor, and while she was pretty sure whoever had knocked her over was only holding out _one_ hand, she saw two. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all."

As her vision returned to normal, she recognised Michael as he pulled her off the ground. "I was walking too fast. Is your head alright?"

It was throbbing, but she nodded. "I'm fine." Hermione said, not meaning to sound so curt, but Ginny's words were echoing in her head, and Merlin, her head _hurt._

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Um," She wiped her hands on her jeans discreetly. "Yes, I'll be there. Last one I'll ever be invited to, so I might as well, I suppose."

Michael scratched the back of his head, cupping the back of his neck nervously. "Would you like to go with me?"

With no time for internal debate—which was a shame as she was getting so good at it—Hermione nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you there?"

Flashing her a smile, Michael agreed, and they parted ways with little else to say.

Hurrying through the castle, Hermione quickly found Theo on the outskirts of the Great Lake. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little caught up." She took the spot next to him in the grass, pulling the parchment from her bag. "Have you already started?"

Theo cracked one eye open from where he was laying in the grass, arms crossed behind his head.

"Right." Hermione laughed. "That's a silly question." She started by titling the letter before resting it and the book below it against her knee. "Have you figured out what to say?"

He shrugged. "It's a shite load of work for something that looks good for future careers, but is good for little else?"

"We're meant to be leaving advice for the next Heads, Theo. What did your letter say at the beginning of the year?"

"Well, it mentioned that the Head Boy and Head Girl can get away with a lot. For instance, the charms cast on the girls' dorms is not cast on your room. From how it sounds, the last Head Boy was shagging the Head Girl silly every chance he got."

Immediately, Hermione was flushed. She was sure her blush was easing down her neck. That information wasn't interested in any sort of way. Not at all. "He didn't leave any advice?"

"All he mentioned was where I would find students after curfew, and the most optimal position for shagging in the bathtub." Theo sniggered. "Merlin, your face is so red."

She hid behind her parchment. "Shut up."

He sat up, brushing grass from his hair. "Why were you late anyway?"

"Oh," she bit her lower lip. "Michael Corner accidentally knocked me down when I was leaving the library." Hermione wasn't sure why she wanted to tell Theo that Michael was now her date, but they had always shared everything. "He asked me to be his date to the party tonight."

About to yank blades of grass from the ground, Theo froze. "What?"

That hadn't been the reaction she'd expected. "He asked me to be his date."

Theo levelled his stare at her, his jaw clenched tightly. "What did you tell him?"

The air shifted, and the tension could have been cut with a knife. "I told him yes."

"Why?"

She hesitated. "What do you mean? I thought it would be fun, and it's not as if it's serious. We're all graduating in two days anyway."

"Corner's after one thing, Hermione." Theo snapped. "Of course he doesn't want anything serious." The second it was out of his mouth, regret consumed his features. "Hermione—"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, her voice uneasily flat. "'Of course he doesn't want anything serious.'" She quoted.

"Hermione—"

"From where I'm sitting, it sounds a lot like an insult." She wasn't going to cry, not over something silly. _She _hadn't done anything wrong, but Theo was sitting across from her with a furious look about him, and she didn't know why. "Why wouldn't he want something serious?"

"You're taking this too personally—"

"And you're taking quite the personal interest in this, Theo. He didn't ask you out. Why are you so angry about it?"

Theo stood, shaking his head slowly, and she suddenly felt as if she was missing out on something important. "I just don't see why you'd waste your time with him is all."

Staring at the ground, she snorted. "I don't know, Theo. Why do women ever want to be given attention?"

He turned on his heel, and left with that.

Using someone to distract herself hadn't been such a good idea after all, Hermione thought.

* * *

Unsure if she was avoiding Theo, or if Theo was avoiding her, Hermione stayed on the edge of the Great Lake until she finished her letter. It was oddly whimsical, especially for her, but she had to admit that her time spent as Head Girl had been one of the best years she'd had in the castle. Though it was tinged by the fact that it meant the term was ending… Hermione could vividly recall receiving her letter at the Burrow.

Theo had stumbled through the Floo within seconds of the post arriving, his hair sticking in all directions as there was a letter clutched in his fist. "_You're Head Girl, right? Of course you are, who else would be?"_

Him being appointed as Head Boy had been one of the best moments, even though it was for such selfish reasons. A year of memories passed her by, and he was present in nearly every single one.

This quarrel was ridiculous, and she didn't understand why it had started in the first place.

Even after she'd sealed the letter, Hermione brought her knees to her chest and stared at the rippling water. Reminded of the Triwizard Tournament, and being stored at the bottom of the lake for Viktor, Hermione recalled how angry Theo had been once she was out of the water. Even more angry than Harry, who had been rather upset, and she remembered how Theo hadn't trusted Viktor after that.

She could remember jumping into the lake on a dare too; Theo at her side.

Merlin, this was pathetic.

"Granger," Malfoy glared at her as she looked up. "We need to talk."

Her nose crinkled as she took in his harsh stare. "I'm not in the mood for talking, if you don't mind."

He plopped down in the grass beside her. "That's too bad since I'm not leaving. Did you and Theo have a fight earlier?"

Hermione picked at her nails. "We had a slight disagreement."

Eyebrows shooting up, Malfoy snorted. "If that's true, would you care to tell me why Theo just gave Michael Corner detention for _tonight_ when we graduate in a matter of days?"

"_What_?" Hermione gaped. The implications of _that_ were certainly interesting, but she pushed all those thoughts away. "Surely, Theo wouldn't have—why did he give him detention?"

"I'm not sure. I think it had something to do with the prank in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom last week."

"He knows Michael didn't do that!" Hermione shouted, throwing her hands up. "And it was _his_ idea to not give those kids detention. Why would he—"

He held up a hand. "Let me stop you there, Granger. Did this 'slight disagreement' the two of you had, have anything to do with that Ravenclaw? Theo's been cursing about Ravenclaw for the best part of the afternoon. He insulted the Grey Lady to her face."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "I..." she broke off, swallowing tightly. "Theo was angry Michael asked me to be his date tonight. I said yes, and he lashed out at me."

Malfoy had always been pale, but what little colour left drained from his face. "You're fucking kidding me. Granger, are you really this dense?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He dragged both hands down his face. "Oh, my God, you're a fucking idiot. Corner is going to be thrown in this lake by sundown."

She shook her head. "Pardon?"

"I'm going to say this slowly because I fear anything less than bluntness will go right over that bushy head of yours." He muttered, digging his fingers into the grass. "Theo is jealous."

She'd think it was comical how her eyes widened if the statement wasn't so ridiculous. "He's not jealous. I don't know what Parkinson has—"

"My girlfriend doesn't need to tell me anything when my best friend tells me _everything. _You really think he's going to go to France for a month for anyone, Granger?"

Her heartbeat quickened to the point that it hurt. "I didn't," she swallowed. "I didn't want to get my hopes up."

He groaned. "Well, you are now without a date, and I know I can't expect you to ask Theo. That's not an insult either." Malfoy added when she shot him a look. "Just don't find another date in the next two hours. I'll take care of the rest."

She blinked. "What does that mean?"

He climbed to his feet, brushing grass from his suit. "It means that if there are grass stains, I'm sending you the bill."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

He looked over his shoulder. "Theo will probably throw _me _in the lake for this, but seven years dancing around the other is long enough. He told me in first year he wanted to marry you someday."

"We were eleven." Hermione's voice was strangled. "He couldn't have—"

Malfoy gave a slight dip of his head. "Well, yeah. It was probably partially the part where purebloods know who they're marrying at a young age, but he was rather certain. I even asked if he was sure when you had buck teeth, and there was no changing his mind."

Her laugh bubbled up, and a grin spread across her face. "Thank you for that oddly sweet insult."

He saluted her. "You're not half bad. You never have been, but if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it."

"Naturally." Hermione replied easily. "It's better if no one knows we're friends. That way, they never expect it. Still on for pranking Ron tomorrow night?"

Pretending to ponder it for a moment, he smirked. "Merlin, I can't wait to see his face. See you tonight, Granger."

"You know," she called, "I don't need you to play matchmaker. I ought to do this on my own."

Draco snorted. "I've stood aside for a long time, waiting for either of you to do it. Neither of you can be trusted."

Her laugh echoed across the grounds.

* * *

Michael didn't make it to the party. From what she'd heard—from Ginny who had heard it from Luna—Michael had managed to get out of detention, but wasn't going to show his face for the party.

Hermione couldn't say she blamed him.

Harry and Ron met her at the door of the Room of Requirement, both already pleasantly buzzed as they pulled her into a tight hug. "The end of an era!" Harry shouted, guzzling a greedy mouthful when he tipped the cup to his lips. "How about it, Hermione? What's your favourite memory?"

She wiggled free before one of them could dump firewhisky on her. "I couldn't possibly choose one. There are far too many."

Ron slung an arm around her shoulders, pressing a cup into her hands. He bent to whisper in her ear. "It's not booze. I snagged it for you before it ran out."

Nodding, she lifted it to her lips. "Thanks. Where's Lavender?"

Harry had already left them to dance with Ginny. Though...as Hermione tilted her head to the side, she wasn't sure that Harry knew what dancing was.

"She's with Parvati, but I'll find her later. Heard about Nott and Corner. What happened there?" Ron asked, and even with his voice as loud as it was, no one around them heard it as Twisted Sisters blared in the room.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I told Theo he was my date, and you know the rest." Catching sight of Theo with Draco and Pansy from across the room, Hermione dumped her cup in a bin. "I don't want to talk about that. I think I need a distraction."

Ron arched an eyebrow. "What kind of distraction?"

Romilda Vane was nearing Theo, and Hermione watched her drag her nails down his chest. "The kind that starts with 'b' and ends with 'ooze'."

He pulled her through the crowd, and Hermione kept her head down. From what she'd seen, Malfoy had ushered Romilda off, and Theo was just standing in a misshapen circle with the two of them, casually drinking.

Hermione took one look at the table, and considered her nerves that were tightening in her stomach. "Do you think I could drink the table?"

Ron's laugh drew the attention of everyone near them. "Wouldn't suggest it. You've never been drunk."

"I've been drunk." Hermione defended. _With Theo, in a large manor when they had raided his father's cabinet—_ "I can handle it."

* * *

_I can handle it_ were apparently famous last words.

Hermione stared at Ron from across the table, waiting for her turn. Beer pong was meant to be played with well, beer, but Hermione thought that was too boring.

"What are you doing?" Theo's breath rolled across the back of her ear, and his fingers pressed against the small of her back. "Hermione, is that firewhisky?"

She reared back, the small ball in the center of her palm, and made it in one. "Guess you've gotta drink again." Hermione goaded, watching Ron down another shot. "You're really bad at this."

"I'm fucking _good _at this." Ron shot back, no real malice in his voice. "You're just good at everything."

Giving a little dance, she watched as Ron took his shot—

And _missed._

"I'm out!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. "Nott, you take over."

Theo's arm slid through hers, and he pried a cup from her hands. "Why don't you put that down, love?"

She wrenched free, white hot anger curling in her stomach. Vaguely, Hermione realised she wasn't sure where it had even come from. "I'll do what I want, Theo."

He blinked.

"Where do you get off giving my date detention? What is it? You didn't think I should come with him, so you made the decision for me?" As the words left her, she was aware of them, but clapped both hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."

Even with his features contorted in irritation, he chuckled. "How much have you drank?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

Theo paused, his shoulders tensing. "Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else?"

"Granger!" Malfoy hollered, and she pivoted. He neared them, lips pressed into a thin line. "We're about to start Spin the Butterbeer. Pansy wants you both there." The look Malfoy gave her said everything. _Don't argue with me, this is part of the plan._

Thing was, Hermione found that the entire idea of a plan was ridiculous. She was a Gryffindor; she was brave. "Can it be Spin the Firewhisky?"

Draco snorted and Theo winced. "I think you've had as much as Theo has, which means you might pass out."

Theo agreed.

"How do you know how much I was drinking?" Hermione asked, enthusiasm creeping into her voice as the room hummed around her. "Were you watching me?'

Theo's nostrils flared. "I'm always watching—"

"If you even dare throw up on my shoes, I'll send you the bill." Malfoy interjected as he grabbed her by the shoulders and led her toward the circle of their classmates. "Can you wait to start an argument with him? Otherwise, the entire graduating class will get to see your confessions. As entertaining as that would be for me, I think you'll regret it in the morning."

Hermione sat cross legged beside Parkinson. "So, you're pissed." Pansy said.

"Seems like it," Hermione nodded. "You know, I think I'm about to say some things I wouldn't normally say."

Dark red lips split into a smile, revealing white teeth. "You're so fucking drunk. I love it."

Hermione quickly learned that having a boyfriend, or a girlfriend didn't exclude you from the game. Unless you were Malfoy since his girlfriend was territorial. He spun the bottle, and Pansy sat to his left.

Theo was on Hermione's right, and every time his fingers tapped against her knee, Hermione moved away.

"Stop crowding me, or you'll be in my lap!" Pansy hissed.

Susan Bones kissed Justin Finch-Fletchly.

Parvati Patil kissed Terry Boott, albeit with a scowl.

Ron, bless his heart, had to kiss Harry. Ron argued that he wouldn't turn down a dare, and planted one right on Harry's mouth before he could stumble away.

And when it came to Hermione's turn, the bottle landed on Blaise Zabini.

Shoot a look to the blond on the other side of Pansy, she could clearly see that this hadn't been a part of the plan. Blaise was seated on the other side of Theo.

_Oh, God, it was supposed to be Theo._

Hermione contemplated running. Theo had angled himself in front of her, and she couldn't see his face.

"You're ruining the game!" Someone called, and Hermione pushed Theo out of the way.

"Don't press your luck," she muttered darkly to Zabini before pecking him on the mouth. "I'm out, but I'll watch."

Theo's fingers didn't stray toward her again.

* * *

The games didn't stop, but Hermione didn't put herself in a situation like that again. This time, it was a modified truth or dare that involved a light dose of Veritaserum—which she knew had been stolen from Professor Snape's closet.

It wasn't a good game for her either.

Her mind was hazy, and at her side, Theo hadn't stopped drinking. She was barely able to pay attention to others who answered, though she did learn that Ron had been Harry's first kiss.

"Theo," Draco started, but was immediately cut off by an unwelcome voice.

Ron was just as drunk as her, his face flushed with colour, and she imagined he wasn't thinking properly. "Are you ever going to tell Hermione you're in love with her, or what?"

Hermione clammed up, her eyes shooting open as she stared at Theo. He'd already taken the drink, and she knew that whatever came out of his mouth would be the absolute truth. The thought would have been a sobering one, but she was too far gone already.

His jaw clenched so tightly she feared his teeth would break, Theo's hands curled into fists on his knees.

He didn't answer, and that was all the answer Hermione needed.

She rose to her feet, stumbling a bit, and left the room as it remained completely silent, the only sound being the door as it slammed shut.

She made it to the stairs before Theo called her name from behind her. "Don't—" She started to yell, but he'd already jumped onto the moving staircase. "You could have fallen. What were you thinking?"

His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, and he raked his fingers through his hair. "You _left_."

Folding her arms over her chest, Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, I left. Why would I stay? You don't have to chase after me, Theo. I'm sorry that Ron's being an arse, but—"

Theo cupped her face, his thumb sliding against her cheekbone as his eyes searched hers. Stunned and rooted to the spot, Hermione couldn't think beyond reaching up to grip his forearms, and allowing her eyes to flutter shut.

His lips were soft against hers, and he slid his fingers into her hair. Pressing her into the curve of him, the staircase continued to move as he kissed her.

Breathless, that's what she was.

Her head spun as she gripped his shirt in her hands, and stretched up on her tiptoes. "Theo," Hermione whispered. "This—"

They parted, but he didn't release her. "I've been in love with you since before I knew what love was." He breathed, taking her hands in his. "I have no qualms over saying it in front of everyone I know, but you're a private person—"

She couldn't _breathe. _"Oh, my God. I thought it was only me."

His breath caught. "It's never been just you, Hermione."

The stairs connected, and Hermione pulled him off of them. She slid her hand into his and led him toward their common room. "I didn't want the term to end because it meant losing you." Hermione admitted without looking at him. "And sorry for rushing you, but I'm pretty sure Draco and Pansy will come to find us soon. And like you said…"

The portrait swung shut, and they were left in the common room they had shared all year.

Theo towered over her, had since the summer after fourth year, and reached for her. "You'd never lose me. We talked about this."

"I don't think you understand." Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't see you everyday. Being in love with you when you might not ever feel the same must have been one of the most painful things I've ever felt. But the thought of not seeing you everyday—"

His knuckles slid under her chin. "Say it again," he rasped.

Her smile was watery as she looked up at him. "Love you." She breathed. "So much that it hurt."

When he moved forward, his lips crashing against hers, the move wasn't well practiced. It was undeniably a fumble as they grabbed one another, his arm locking around her middle, as Hermione backed them toward the couch.

And it was definitely the booze that caused them to fall, rather than land gracefully. His elbow landed against her ribs, and for a very worrying moment, Hermione worried all of the firewhisky she'd swallowed was about to make a reappearance.

"Shite," he said low. "I'm sorry—"

Hermione looped her arms around his neck. "Don't care. Come here." Parting her legs for him to lay between them, Hermione kissed him frantically. Her hands slid down his back, fingers skimming his spine. "Off," she gasped, tearing his shirt over his head.

It was the alcohol, Hermione knew, or would know. It was all so confusing, but what mattered was that this was _happening._

Her shirt went next, joining his on the floor. His hands were warm against her hips, holding her in place as he hovered over her, pressing kisses to her clavicle. His lips skimmed the space between her breasts, and he murmured, "You're so gorgeous, Hermione."

He peeled her jeans off, taking the time to press kisses up her legs.

She whimpered. "Theo, please."

"We're drunk." He pointed out, fingers digging into her hips in a way that she was finding she quite liked. "We probably shouldn't do this for the first time while we're pissed, Hermione."

Shaking her head, Hermione murmured, "I know what I want if you do. If you'd rather wait…"

He bit his lower lip. "I don't, but I think I should."

Hermione let her head fall back to the sofa. "Help me get dressed. We're raiding the Potions closet to make Sober Up potions."

Theo shook with laughter as he almost collapsed on top of her. "You're serious? I don't think I can take it if you're not."

Shooting him a bright smile, Hermione tugged her shirt over her head. "We might as well make use of that advice the last Head Boy left you, shouldn't we?"

"You're fucking perfect," Theo whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

It would have been easier to make their way to the dungeons if Theo wasn't so preoccupied with pressing her to the wall and snogging her. Not that she could complain, but eventually his hands would stray, and they were reminded why they weren't still in their dorm.

"Shite, is that Mrs Norris?" Theo whispered.

There wasn't a chance that they would get out of it if Filch caught them. For one, they were unfortunately drunk, and Filch had never cared for them. Hermione recognised the familiar shadow of the feline, and made a split second decision.

"We need a distraction." Hermione surmised. "If he catches me, go back to the dorm."

His eyes widened a fraction. "I might die without you."

She snorted. "You're thinking with the wrong head, Nott. Get ready to run if it works, alright?" Directly across from them was a staircase that would lead into the dungeons. "I'm going to knock over a suit of armour so he'll turn around."

Theo nodded. "Yeah, that'll do it."

Poking her head around the corner, she saw that FIlch was looking at a portrait, and Mrs Norris was close to her. The cat gave a low meow, and Hermione stuck her tongue out. Extending her wand, she waved it and sent a spell toward the suit of armour at the end of the corridor.

It toppled over with a loud _clang_ that echoed down the passage.

"Go," Hermione hissed, shooting out of their hiding spot with Theo right behind her. "We need to be careful. If Professor Snape discovers us…"

He went first, and then turned to face her. "Wait here. It'll be quicker if it's just one of us."

She shook her head. "Do you want the potion to be effective?"

Theo shot her an obscene gesture before vanishing.

Hovering outside of the dungeons, Hermione still couldn't quite believe where the night had led them. Her lips were still bruised, and her heart thrumming as she considered the moment on the staircase, and every moment that had followed after.

_I've been in love with you since before I knew what love was._

Theo emerged shortly, holding two vials as he extended one to her. "Cheers." He murmured, clinking his against hers. They both downed the potion in one swallow.

Her mind cleared, and Hermione stared at him. "We really broke into the Potions closet at three in the morning because we wanted to have sex, didn't we?" She remarked dryly before bursting into quiet giggles.

He grinned. "So we did, but I bet it's still not the craziest thing you've ever done."

She shrugged. "Maybe it is."

Theo took one step, his features softening. "Everything still the same?" He asked quietly, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

The vulnerability she found on his face made her heart skip a beat. "Love you," Hermione murmured, stretching up to kiss him. "We should get back to our common room." She added, fingers sliding against the edge of his trousers. "Pick up where we left off."

"God, I fucking love you." Theo rasped, caging her against the wall and his body. "Might take a while to get back."

She was nearing exhaustion, but she didn't mind.

* * *

Instead of the sofa, she allowed Theo to lead her into his room, and she crawled onto the bed, sitting in the middle as she waited for him. The bed dipped below his knee as he moved toward her, and he draped her over his chest. "I'm on the potion." Hermione said quietly.

Their clothing quickly became optional, and Hermione was left bare beneath him. "I'm going to kiss every inch of you." Theo told her, kneeling between her legs to make good on that exact promise. His tongue slid against her folds, and she arched off the bed, sheets tangled in her fists.

"Theo," she whined. Gripping his hair, and tugging lightly, she pulled him up. "There's time for that later." Hermione told him, pressing her lips to his. "Please don't make me wait any longer."

Dark strands of hair fell into his face as he smoothed a hand down her belly. "Let me do this at least," he pleaded, dragging his lips along her jaw.

A finger sunk into her slowly, and she buried her face in his chest as another slid into her. "Oh, God. Theo, that's," Hermione stuttered, kissing his chest. "Oh, fuck!" She cried out when his fingers curled.

She knew without looking that there was a smug smirk on his face.

When she pleaded again, Theo slid between her open thighs, and kissed her as he pressed into her. Cradling her face as her breathing hitched, he murmured how stunning she was, how lucky he was.

It was enough to push her to the edge of something that she suddenly wanted to fall from.

"Theo, _move_," she moaned, locking her legs around him, digging her feet into the bottom of his back.

It was everything at once, and Hermione whispered that she loved him into his skin. Clinging to him, she was certain that she'd left marks on his back from where she'd dragged her nails down. He reached between them where their bodies were joined, and his fingers slid against her, causing her to loudly cry out. "That's it, love." He praised. "Let me watch you fall apart."

As it turned out, it hadn't taken much more than that.

A scream that she didn't know she'd bottled tore free of her, and her nails dug into his skin as she shook. "Theo," Hermione whispered as he slid off of the bed. "Where are you going?"

He returned quickly with a cloth, and cleaned the inside of her thighs. "Was that worth breaking into Snape's classroom?" Theo asked as he joined her.

She curled close to him, laying her head on his chest as he pulled the sheets over them. "Worth it," Hermione sighed.

"I love you." Theo kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I overreacted with Corner."

Nodding, she traced circles over his chest. "It's okay. You did overreact, but Malfoy was so certain he could fix it. Guess he did, technically."

Theo froze. "What are you talking about?"

"He found me by the lake after you insulted the Grey Lady, which _that's _a story I want to hear about. He told me you were jealous, and when I didn't believe him," Hermione smiled a secret smile to herself, "he told me that you said you were going to marry me in first year."

Theo's arm tightened around her. "I'm going to kill him."

"Anyway, I think he meant for me to kiss you during that game. Zabini was an unfortunate fluke."

"Nearly an unfortunate casualty." Theo remarked darkly. "Weasley will take credit for getting us together."

Hermione snorted. "I'm sure Malfoy will knock him down a few pegs. He also told me that you wouldn't go to France for just anyone."

Theo's fingers caressed her spine. "He's right, but you're not _just anyone_. I'd go whether tonight happened or not." His voice wrapped around her. "How long?"

"The summer before sixth year." Hermione answered honestly. "You?"

"Did you forget when Malfoy told you I planned on marrying you from the time I was eleven?"

Shaking with laughter, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." Theo said. "I meant it then, but around the time Krum started being interested in you, I realised my feelings really weren't platonic. Then there was Weasley. I was grateful that it was so short lived because I thought I was going to kill him."

Hermione shook her head. "We shouldn't have wasted so much time." She nuzzled his throat, relaxing against him. "I'm about to pass out. You'll still be here?"

"Yeah." Theo played with her hair the best he could, in spite of unruly curls. "For the record, I'd do everything exactly the same if it meant we were guaranteed to end up here."

She was asleep before she could reply.

* * *

The former Head Boy had been right. There were only so many positions that _didn't _work in the clawfoot tub in their bathroom.

Michael Corner avoided them after they entered the Great Hall with their hands joined, and Hermione sat with Theo at the Slytherin table. Draco looked them up and down with a nod. "Thank fuck you figured it out. The sexual tension was going to kill me."

Hermione choked as Pansy sniggered. "Yeah, or Theo would have killed some poor Ravenclaw who just realised Hermione was available. I mean, because she _was_."

Theo winked at Hermione before muttering, "Mine."

Graduation came and went, as did her tears as she hugged everyone she knew—even Pansy and Draco, who only grumbled slightly when she threw her arms around their necks.

It was sobering to leave Hogwarts in the same way she'd come, seated in a boat as they took a final trip across the Great Lake. Just like the first time, Theo was at her side, but this time his arm was around her shoulder as he toyed with her hair.

Draco leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "When do you leave for France?"

That was the other thing. After everything else had miraculously fallen into place, Hermione realised that she'd just had cold feet about the move. "Next week." Hermione answered. "You could visit."

Pansy lit up at the mention of France.

"Like I'd miss you, Granger." Draco replied, but he nodded. "Something's been bothering me, why didn't the two you have hangovers the morning after? My head was splitting open the entire day."

Hermione looked to Theo, grinning wildly, before looking back to their friends. "Oh, that's a story," she laughed.

Everything was a story when it came to the two of them, wasn't it?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Frumpologist. Love you.


End file.
